


Sunbae

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sikyung stood from the couch he sat with Kyuhyun before, "You also drinks with them, have dinner with them, and do so many things with them."</p>
<p>"Are you jealous?" confronted the boy.</p>
<p>"Am I not your respected sunbae?" asked back, Sikyung.</p>
<p>"What? what kind of question is that?" Despite his attempt to be calm, his voice showed his emotion. 'What is with this hyung.'</p>
<p>"I gotta go. I have recording tonight," announced Sikyung as he exited the door and left Kyuhyun alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbae

'Listen to my interview well tonight.' Kyuhyun reads the text from Sikyung hyung for the hundreds time. He dejectedly plopped his body on the couch, what is with this hyung. Sikyung has been acting weird these couple weeks, especially after his runs of Robin Hood begins. 

Kyuhyun, much too excited of his latest musical, has been told Sikyung about everything that happened in the play current gossips. That also including his rumour with Uhm Ki Joon. They laughed together when Kyuhyun retelling the story to Sikyung. It was amusing story after all. So, Kyuhyun didn't think the awkwardness was because of jealousy until now.

Yesterday, Kyuhyun was talking about how Junsang hyung hugged him on the musical on the encore that it was surprised him because he thought he will get a ruffle. He was talking animatedly when Sikyung stopped him and asked, "They still do that? That hair ruffles thing? Is that even on the script?" His voice so rough, so unlikely the Sikyung he knows.

"Well, it's just a playful act of us four," Kyuhyun replied with a surprised tone,"You know that they are all my respected sunbae in musical, so i'm happy to be close to them."

"Respected sunbae." remarked Sikyung.

Startled, Kyuhyun continued,"They always said good things about me, you know. On interview or press conference. And it makes me proud to hear that. What's wrong with just a bit of playful little things like that?"

Sikyung stood from the couch he sat with Kyuhyun before, "You also drinks with them, have dinner with them, and do so many things with them."

"Are you jealous?" confronted the boy.

"Am I not your respected sunbae?" asked back, Sikyung.

"What? what kind of question is that?" Despite his attempt to be calm, his voice showed his emotion. 'What is with this hyung.'

"I gotta go. I have recording tonight," announced Sikyung as he exited the door and left Kyuhyun alone.

That mess was 2 days ago and since then Sikyung has already texted him his apologized, said sorry directly, and bought him pizza as a gift. That pizza was end up given to the security as Kyuhyun insisted that he is in a diet mode. They made up and everything just went normal unless when Kyuhyun starts talking about his musical hyungs. Sikyung always tried to change the subject whenever Kyuhyun talked about them, but when being asked what bothered him, Sikyung just said nothing.

Then the text comes today. Only one sentence and that's all. Kyuhyun's guts saying this has to be related with the weird thing between him and Sikyung. 

Today gonna be a long day

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Have you heard my interview?" asked Sikyung when Kyuhyun accept the call on his phone.

No hi, no hello.

"I do, sunbaenim," teases Kyuhyun, "Thank you for the praise."

Sikyung gave an embarassing laugh, if he can see his boyfriend's face, he will see Sikyung's strawberry face. "I am too your respected sunbae."

Kyuhyun laughs freely at this, "Who in the world saying i didn't respect you as my senior?"

"But, after we...you know..you change, you didn't tell other that you like me as your idol anymore..." whines Sikyung. This actually makes Kyuhyun more happy than annoyed because Sikyung never whined.

"You can say the word, hyung..after we become lovers you mean?" Kyuhyun loves teasing his hyung so much.

No answer from the boyfriend.

"And I do not change. Just because I didn't announce it to everyone, it didn't mean you are not my number 1 idol anymore." Kyuhyun said.

"You always talk about your Ki Joon and your Jun Sang highly...and your eyes..your eyes look like you are in love when you talk about them...."

Stepping his foot impatiently Kyuhyun answers, "They are just my friends, hyung. Sure, I like them, as friend. But, that's all.."

"..and there is Siwon too...you are so close to him as well, I saw your photos..."

"Hyung......."

"...."

"I only love you, silly.." Kyuhyun said desperately as his idiot boyfriend.

"...but...

"What now?"

"You have a lot of hyungs...stop collecting them.." reprimanded Sikyung.

Kyuhyun giggles, "You should be proud that everyone's fond of your boyfriend."

"It killing me."

"Then go back home quickly so i can remind you that I am yours only...." Kyuhyun has yet to finish his speech when he hears the dial tone. "Hyung is so easy sometimes," He smirks.


End file.
